Pull Yourselves Together!
by LevesqueMcmahonEra
Summary: Mac's gone and the team are a bickering mess so Flack enlists the help of a friend to pull them together and to try and save the team before they fall apart for good. Maybe SMACKED you will have to wait and see ;
1. falling apart

**Hello my beautiful people! I am so sorry for not posting anything in like 384701740147 years but I'm here now and I figured a new start, a new story and I'm also working on my other ones to try and finish them :)**

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>'Well I say we go and pick him up and see what he has to say on the matter!' Danny screamed at Adam<p>

'No, we haven't processed the evidence thoroughly enough so you can't pick him up!' Adam retorted

'Who cares what you think you're just a stupid lab rat!' Danny shouted with pure venom in his voice

'And you're a dumb ass CSI who thinks he rules the roost!' they were both getting nasty now, it wasn't normal behaviour for either of them normally they were the best of friends. Hawkes and Lindsey walked into the lab also bickering,

'You've got it wrong he's innocent! It's so obvious!' Hawkes shouted at Lindsey who looked ready to start throwing punches

'It's obvious he's played you for a fool! You're such a moron!' she bellowed back at him. It had been like this, the constant bickering since Mac wasn't around to offer his invaluable opinion and to keep them in check. Flack had tried his best to spend as little time as possible with them and only made the necessary trips up to endure the arguments when he absolutely had to. He couldn't stand seeing the team like this they just weren't the same they weren't his friends they weren't the people he knew who went through thick and thin with each other and were still best friends at the end of it, they were bickering idiots, they were different and he hated it. Unfortunately he had the displeasure of walking into the mornings arguments.

'So you wanna prove your manhood huh?' Danny challenged squaring up to Adam

'Think you're such a big tough guy you're pathetic!' Adam said looking him up and down. Flack came tearing through the door seeing the confrontation through the glass and hearing all of the noise.

'Oi you two! Take a break go separate ways and go get a coffee and chill I don't want either of you anywhere near each other for the rest of the shift.' He pointed for them to go different ways and sent them off and threw himself into Lindsey's and Hawkes's argument

'I hate you!' She shouted

'Right both of you grow up! You are like a pair of teenagers seriously same goes for you stay away from each other for the rest of the day and work separate cases and I will sort these out. If I hear so much as a word said between any of you, and this goes for Danny and Adam too, that isn't professional I will have you suspended!' he was in the middle of them and pushed them opposite ways and watched them as they slammed the doors behind them.

He walked into the area that would be Mac's office, a place where he always went when he was having a problem or a bad day, and slumped in the couch, ran his hand through his hair and sighed then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It rang three times before he heard a voice on the other end.

'Bonasera' Flack was relieved to hear her voice and put his head in his hand before speaking

'Hey Stell, its Don'

'Oh my god, hey Don it's been a long time!' she exclaimed

'Yeah it's nice to hear a sane voice listen, I need your help Stell it's an emergency'

'What's happened is everyone ok?' he pondered on how to word his reply

'Um not exactly the team is slowly falling apart Stell, all they do is argue and fight and challenge each other they're just not the same they hate each other and I didn't know who else to call who they will listen to and who could help.'

'Where's Mac?' she seemed a little puzzled by Flack not mentioning his name

'He left did no one tell you?'

'They certainly did not! Why did he leave I always thought Taylor would be the last of us to leave!' she exclaimed

'He almost got killed on the job and it made him re-think his life and a few weeks later he left and we haven't heard anything from him since and believe me we have tried to find him that's when all of this started when he wasn't here to keep them in line. Problem is they've lost respect for each other and nothing I say is working.' He was close to tears mentioning Mac's name him leaving had really hit him hard.

'Hey listen I got a month's vacation to take that I built up I'll take it and be there tonight and in for tomorrow morning think you can hold the fort for today?' he breathed a sigh of relief

'Yeah thanks Stell it means a lot'

'No problem Don you know I'll do anything for you guys.'

'You're a good friend we miss you'

'Miss you too, well better get packing see you tomorrow'

'See you then'

'Oh and I'll find Mac, he can't hide from me.' She ended the call and flack chuckled there was going to be hell on tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOHHHH MAC'S IN TROUBLE! hehe. Chapter 2 up soon <strong>

**What did you think? drop me a line with opinions if you don't mind.**

**remember NO comments on punctuation i know it sucks :P**

**sam xxxxxxx**


	2. Stella to the rescue

**Guess who's back? Back again, Sammy's back, tell a friend... lol :P **

**Well second part of this rather strange and random story and i'd like to say a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed i love you lots and lots 3 **

* * *

><p>Flack was stressed exceedingly stressed. Stella was late and the team looked like they were going to rip each other's throats out at any time although they had managed to say some words to one another that weren't full of pure venom and hate. He was doing his usual moving between the different rooms checking to see that they were being professional and 'nice' to each other when he heard the beginnings of another argument brewing between Danny and Hawkes but before anything major was said he sorted out their problem for them so there was no need for them to speak to each other. They were all gathered in the conference room attempting to talk over a case but not getting anywhere due to the snide remarks and putdowns.<p>

'Maybe we should just bring him in and see what he has to say' Adam chimed in

'Maybe you should just butt out rat' Danny replied, Adam looked hurt by the remark Flack knew he couldn't take much of the abuse but they got louder and louder and shouted over the top of each other and Flack couldn't take it anymore he put his head on the desk and officially gave up. They were going to rip each other apart and Flack was helpless like being stuck in the middle of the ocean in a boat without a paddle. He wished Mac was back just to sort this one thing out because he had come to realise that it took a special type of person to lead a team- to lead this team. His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by an angelic voice that he was all too happy to hear

'Right all of you are in BIG trouble so shut the hell up and sit quietly!' Stella shouted over the racket with ease and almost immediately the arguments stopped and all eyes were on her. She stood at the foot of the table leaning on it with both of her hands. 'I hear that you have been disrespectful, nasty and vindictive towards each other these past few weeks and I know that you lost me and I do believe that Mac left some time ago so you were left with no real authority to 'babysit' you but I am telling you now this stops right now as in this minute. You are one of the best forensic teams in the city, hell even maybe the country, and you are acting like school children so what if someone says something you don't agree with or like move on and get over it. The one thing that Mac always insisted on was keeping the integrity of this lab and respecting each other and at the moment you are breaking both those rules so I suggest you sort yourselves out and grow the hell up or your careers will be on the line. I hope I have made myself perfectly clear and I will be here for the next few weeks to make sure these rules are followed now get out of my sight and get some work done.' Even Flack was taken aback by her abruptness and the team sat there stunned they had never seen her as 'pissed' as she was and to them it was scary.

'I believe I said move!' she shouted and right on cue, they all bolted out of their seats and scattered off. She sighed and looked at Flack and rolled her eyes

'When did you get here? I started to think you bailed on me Bonasera'

'About 5 minutes ago, sorry I forgot how bad the traffic is in this city!' she slumped in the chair next to Don, 'Jeez you weren't joking when you said they were ready to murder each other but nothing a bit of harsh words wont sort out now for the mystery of Mac's whereabouts.'

'Good luck with that we haven't heard from him in months he hasn't even been in Sullivan's to play his bass.' He shook his head Stella suddenly smiled to herself

'I got an idea where he could be think you can manage until I get back?'

'After that speech I wouldn't dare put a toe outta line and if they don't behave I'll just shoot em' he winked and chuckled at the thought and Stella made her way to the elevator.

It was a short drive to the training camp she recalled, before she left on one of those nights where her and Mac sat and talked all night in his office, that he had said if he ever left the force he would go back to the marines and teach combat as he used to be one of the best the marines had. She flashed her badge at the gate muttering about needing to speak with the lieutenant about a case and made her way through to the training hall where it was full of marines all in the same camouflage uniforms throwing each other around and practicing techniques. She walked around the sides of the room and scanned the room vigorously but to no avail maybe she had gotten it wrong maybe he had some apartment in another state but she was so sure he would be there.

She was just about to give up and leave when she noticed him. He was stood in the corner observing the men his dark eyes darting across the room looking at each pair carefully looking for mistakes in their techniques that in the battlefield would cost them their lives. She ducked slightly behind the men in front of her and keeping herself hidden she sneaked around the room until she was just behind him she noticed the plastic knives they used in training drills on a table to her left and she quickly reached out for one and then made her move. She silently crept forward and wrapped her over his mouth pretended to plunge the knife into his chest

'I'm disappointed, in real life you would be dead Taylor' she whispered in his ear she still had the knife positioned over his heart and she had wrapped her other hand over his collarbone and balanced her hand on his opposite shoulder so he couldn't move out of her grasp. He let out a low chuckle

'Indeed I would be...nice stealth kill Bonasera now what are you doing here?' he asked remaining still under her grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNN! lol i love leaving you guys hanging on the edge :D<strong>

**Review! Also, if anyone has a specific storyline request in mind that they maybe want me to write about just PM me or leave it in a review and i will see what i can do...but i only ship SMACKED so sorry but no D/L storylines :)**

**Sam xxxxxx**


	3. He's an asshole anyway'

**Hey people soooo sorry for the late update a million and one things have been going on I had prom, accidently deleted my account off the laptop, and got a new boyfriend :3 who is amazing :)**

**A short chappy, but i decided that this convo had to be on its own :)**

'I could kill you so easily right now' she whispered in his ear and before she even had time to think he spun around and was facing her still with the knife positioned over his heart his arms never moved from his sides

'I have no doubt about it.' He grinned and she threw the knife on the floor and prepared for her interrogation

'So spill it Taylor, why did you leave?' he shifted his weight to the other foot and smiled

'Well I almost got killed on a case so it made me rethink my life and what I was doing and I decided that I had done my bit for the city as a cop and that it was time that I did something new.' She shook her head

'The team needs a leader they are falling apart literally tearing in to each other at any chance they get they need someone to keep them in line...'

'And I suppose you're here to try and convince me to go back, well I'll save you the time and your breath, I'm not going back that part of my life is over they are grown men and women so they can work it out themselves. Besides if they're that desperate you can lead them why should it be me?' his eyes seemed to pierce into her and for the first time she felt uncomfortable like he was trying to say something but going around it in a nice way

'You're obviously pissed that I left and don't say you're not its evident in your eyes and the way you're talking. I can't believe that you have just abandoned them after all they have done for you like being there for you when you lost Claire and helping you through hard times the way you've just said it there makes it sound like you don't even care like they've been erased from your life...'

'Abandoned? Don't go there you abandoned us first!'

'I went on to do bigger and better things!' he turned away from her and began to walk towards the door when he stopped with his hand hovering over the handle

'Go back to Orleans you're not wanted here and don't come on this base again.' He spoke quietly but the coldness in his voice cut through Stella and hurt her then he opened the door and disappeared leaving her stood open mouthed and hurt. She stormed off the base cursing Mac Taylor all the way to the truck then she pulled out her phone and dialled Flack's number

'Hey did you find him?'

'Yeah I did and that asshole is a complete waste of time I can't believe what he said he's changed so much.' She heard either an irritated or angry noise on the other end of the phone

'Tell me what he said'

'It doesn't matter Don, I'm coming back we don't need him'

'You said I'm coming back meaning...' he waited for her to interject

'Yeah I'm coming back to New York for good.' Flack almost squealed with excitement

'Hell yeah, now we mean business!' she snapped her phone shut and climbed into the truck making her way back to the lab to brief her new team.

**Awww Mac's not playing nice :/ in fact he's being quite mean to poor Stella and the team...muwahahahaha...dont worry all shall be corrected in time but hey, stellas back :D PAAAARRRTTTAAAYY!**

**Review my beautiful people **

**sam xxx**


	4. Sorry

**I am such as despicable human being for forgetting to update! And I then give you this horrendous chapter as an apology...Just beat me now **

**APOLOGIES FOR LATE UPDATE!**

In the four months that followed that encounter order had been restored to the team. They had apologised for words that they had said and hugs and handshakes were given out. They had rebuilt their friendships and worked as a team once again under Stella's rule. That was, after she had locked them all in the conference room and refused to let them leave until they all made up with each other.

Everyone had gone home and Stella was ready to collapse on her bed and sleep but Flack was keeping her in her office, technically taking her hostage.

'Flack why are you keeping me here?' Stella demanded

'You'll see Bonasera just be patient'

'If you don't tell me right now I will shoot you'

'No need'

She noticed Mac striding over to them he looked a little nervous and she was hoping Flack would punch him but instead he walked over and tapped him on the shoulder and they nodded to each other before Don crept out of the office. Mac never raided his head and shuffled uncomfortably Stella noticed that he was casually dressed in dark jeans, a half buttoned up black shirt with either a white vest or shirt on underneath and smart black shoes.

_I didn't know marines dressed like that he looks nice...oh Stella for god sake get a grip..._

'What do you want?' she demanded

'I...Erm...Look Stella, I came to say that I am so sorry for the way that I acted before it was totally uncalled for and unnecessary and completely out of line and I know I upset you. Truth is I was hurting because you left and I still am and I chose the wrong way to express my feelings and I apologise for what I said.' He was close to tears and it shocked Stella she walked over to him and raised his chin and looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them and it was like a knife cutting through her heart.

'It's ok I didn't realise how much it affected you and yes you were a complete ass but it was understandable. Words are said and you can't take them back but you can't keep living in the past so lets forgive and forget and start afresh as friends. We've known each other too long and been through too much together to throw it all away now.' He nodded and they wrapped their arms around each other

'I would have come sooner but I was scared that you would have shot me if I came anywhere near you so I called Don.'

'Ah yes, If I have my way he will be directing traffic for the next month for this' he snorted and squeezed her hand lightly

'Wanna grab a coffee before I have to head back?'

'Yeah but I haven't drank coffee since the eyeball incident so I'll have a tea please.' He laughed again

'Whatever Bonasera'

Flack accompanied them to the coffee shop and had a burning question of his own on behalf of the team and himself.

'Mac can I ask you something?' he asked

'Sure'

'The team and I were wondering...erm..Mac come back to the lab we miss you and Stella's such a bossy boss' Mac was stunned he looked at Stella

'Does this question apply to you as well?' he asked

'Yes and fyi Don, I'm not bossy I'm authoritative'

'Well...I...'

**C L I F F H A N G E R ! ! ! what will Mac say? Terrible chapter I know but I needed to get all of this mushy wushy stuff outta the way before I can get into the action...woops *SPOILER* hehehe**

**Love you all**

**Sam xxxxxxxx**


End file.
